A Letter
by cleverdog
Summary: Yami is at a loss, he wants to get the girl of his dreams, but with all the things that happen he starts to wonder...yugiyami
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!!! This is my first fan fic!!!! Well you people probably can notice…and please could you help me write better by placing reviews that can help. Well anyway, on with the fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

"Some people say that there are three levels of confidence, one, you are born with it, two, you get it as a child, and three, you get it while growing up. But some also say some may never get it, I use to think I never would have gotten confidence… but that was before I met you…No, that won't work…"

Yami grumbled as he threw away what had seemed like his hundredth paper.

"God…" he said. "How hard is it to write a letter to someone?!" He glanced at his alarm clock, it was already morning! He quickly wrote something down, it was simple but at least it got the job done. He went to bed still wearing his school uniform.

The next day at school yami put the letter in his locker for later. Just then, yami felt a shiver down his spine. "It's ok Yami, ya secrets safe wit me.oh…"

Yami said, "hi Joey."

They began walking down the hall way when suddenly Tea jumped out of nowhere. "Hey Yami…" She said, "Can I…" He tuned her out as Yugi walked by, she was so pretty…"so any way," Tea finished, "can I?"

"Yea sure…" Yami said still looking at Yugi.

Joey looked frightened. "Yami are ya sure?"

"Whatever…"said Yami. He then ran up to Yugi.

"Hello," said Yami.

"Hello … you're the guy from language arts right?" Yugi said.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah." Yami said. "So how are you?" Yami said.

Been better was her reply. "You see all my friends are in different class rooms." said Yugi.

"Oh, so then how about I be your friend." Said Yami.

"Thank you …" replied Yugi. "Do you have any friends in your classes?"

"Well a few …" stated Yami. "I know Joey, I know Tea, I know that dude, I know Seto…"

"Wait a minute did you say Tea?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah," he replied, "Why?"

"She stole my makeup, my hair brush, my…" said Yugi.

"Her?" Yami pointed.

"Yep that's her…" said Yugi.

Yami then said, "Sorry got to go!"

"Okay…" said Yugi

Yami ran all the way back to his locker to try to find Joey. He finally spotted him coming through the school doors ... but something was particularly off about him, his hair was done, his nails were all...dare I say it… CLEAN!

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Neva… EVA do Dat again!" Joey announced.

"What did she do?" asked Yugi.

"You don't want ta know…" said Joey shuddering. "All you need ta know is Tea wit a hair brush ain't a good ting."

"I know," said Yami.

"Ya knew?" Joey asked looking at Yami

"You knew," Yami corrected nervously

"…And that is the meaning of life, is there any questions," said the language arts teacher.

Joey looked around then raised his hand, the class then gave him a mean look,

"Um…"Joey said, "what is it Joseph? What is it that your gone-girly mind doesn't understand?" said the teacher.

"Uh…pretty much ta meaning of life part." He replied. "UUHHGGG!!!" The class shouted.

BBBRRRIING!!!!

The bell rang and everybody left. "Dang it!" Joey Shouted, "third time ta day."

"Its really getting to you isn't it". Yami said

"Da heck it is! Joey pronounced, Man dis sucks, wait a minute… I know!" Tea Stay away from me!" said Joey.

"But Joey!!" Tea argued. "Nope! Nat gonna take it!" Joey said. "…Joey?" She

Whispered "No!" he said.

"Yugi…"Yami said. He couldn't help notice that she was staring at Joeys head. "Yugi what are you looking at?" He said. "Oh nothing, just me drifting off into space! Haha." Yugi replied uncertain.

Yami got suspicious…

After school Yami noticed that Yugi was walking with Joey down the hall, so he tried to listen to what they were saying but all that he heard were three words, and they came out of Yugi's mouth… they were… I love you.

Yami stood there in awe, he couldn't believe it! "Maybe I heard wrong." He said to himself.

When he got home he plopped down on his bed and looked through his window, rain began to fall outside, and he saw many people rush to trees or buildings for shelter.

He then noticed someone out in the rain, someone he knew in the rain. It was… "Malik" Yami groaned.

"I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN!!! LALALA!!" Malik shouted while spinning around in circles in the rain.

Yami then sighed as he grabbed an umbrella and went outside. "MALIK" Yami shouted.

Malik turned his head to look at Yami. "YAMI!" Malik said with joy as he began to totter to him. "oh god." Yami said to himself, "he's drunk."

"He's done it again." Said Yami over the phone. "Again?" said the person on the other line. It was Marik. "Without us?" Bakura intruded. "Yes Bakura he did." Yami said in a mellow voice.

"What's his problem?" Bakura said in the background.

Yami rubbed his head "just pick him up." Yami said. "Fine, be that way, will pick him up in the morning." Good Yami finished, and then hung up.

He started walking to his room when he stopped to turn around and look at Malik who had passed out when he touched the couch, Yami just shook his head, and then he looked at the phone wondering if he should call Joey… "What the heck!" he said, and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Joey answered, "Hi Joey, it's Yami." Yami said. "Oh, hi Yami…" Joey said. "What?" Yami asked, "Well I was expecting a phone call…" Joey said. "Oh really, from who?" Yami asked. "I am not tell'n you!" Joey said. "Your English has gotten better!" Yami said. "Wit…with da…the help of Yugi!" Joey said. "So Yugi was going to

Call you?" Yami asked. "No! Tristan was gonna!"

"Geez! What's your problem?" Joey said before he hung up.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM" Yami shouted.

TBC

There, I'm done… for now…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!!! Sorry I didn't do so well, but I will try harder!!!   
Anyway if you're wondering if YUGI is a girl, SHE is. And she was very   
offended… please review, and I appreciate the ones who did, it really helped. Well as I always will say… on with the Fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Yami then heard a certain beeping noise that he didn't here very often, maybe because he doesn't call that many people on the phone, or maybe because no one hung up on him before.

He then put down the phone and looked at his watch, four o'clock was written on it.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot! I got to go gramp's at six today." Yami said to him self.

"I have plenty of time till I have to go visit grandpa's house." Yami said.

After Yami had turned seventeen, Grandpa had rented Yami out an apartment. Grandpa had said something about how much money his electric bill would cost if he stayed.

Yami then yawned. "Well I guess I can take a nap." He said as he closed his eyes.

He then awakened in a good mood but not for long as he looked at his clock and it was seven o'clock.

"Holy crap!" he shouted. "I'm gonna be late!" He then grabbed his jacket and ran for the door.

Of course he was late because he had left at seven, and needed to be there at six.

When Yami finally got there grandpa started to give him a lesson.

"Yami, Yami, Ya-." Then grandpa tilted his head to look through the window.

Are you excepting some one gramp's? Yami asked with a smirk. Are you? Grandpa said in return.

As they watched a car pull up into the drive way, then out of nowhere grandpa pulled out a rifle and loaded it, then mumbled to him self, damn solicitors', and pointed it to the person. Wait grandpa! That's Yugi! Yami shouted as he ran up to the door to get to her.

"Yugi! How are you? … How did you get this address?" Yami asked her.

"I asked Joey." Yugi replied.

"oh…" Yami said.

"What's wrong Yami? Yugi asked

"Well… it's just that… what where you talking about right after school today, with Joey?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked surprised, "ohhh!"Yugi said, "I was saying how muched I loved Joey's hair."

Then Yami was surprised.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"oh… no reason." Yami replied, "Well why did you come over here."

"I tried to see if you were okay, I mean, Joey called me asking if I knew what your problem was…" Yugi said

"Oh, well I'm perfectly fine now." Yami twitched.

"Okay! See you in school tomorrow!" Yugi said.

Then Yugi went in her car, started it, waved at Yami, and then backed out.

Yami then looked at his watch, then looked at grandpa and said "sorry grandpa I got to go, its nine o'clock, I got school tomorrow." Yami said.

Grandpa nodded and then went inside.

Yami then went in his car, and then left the driveway.

Once he got home he landed on his couch, but quickly got up as he remembered that Malik was still on his couch. Yami then quietly went to his bedroom.

He then did his homework and went to bed.

The next day at school, Yami put the love letter that he made inside Yugi's locker and started to run down the halls to his homeroom class, bumping into a bunch of shoulders of other people, until a teacher stopped him, it was his language arts teacher.

The teacher tapped his foot and shook his head, "I will let it go this time if you get to your class in…Five, Four, three…" Yami then ran to his classroom.

Yugi got to school a little bit later, and then opened her locker to see that something fell out. She then picked it up only to find it being snatched out from her hand. She turned around only to see her arch nemesis…Mia.

"My, my, what's this?" Mia said.

"Hey! Give it back!" Yugi said.

"Let's see what it says!" Mia said. Then she got everyone's attention.

She cleaned her throat then began to read it out loud… "My Yugi, I love you …" Mia read, she then checked the back and found nothing else.

"Well we know who wrote this isn't very bright!" Mia chuckled.

"So we all know who wrote this!" Mia said, "It's most likely…" she then was tackled by Joey. "Joey!" She shouted.

"Joey?" said the whole school.

Then Mia ran off. "Heh serves her right!" Joey shouted.

During class, Yami kept drawing little yugi's on his binder all happy like, until he heard about Mia pronouncing that it was Joey who wrote the letter, then he imagined killing Joey so he drew Joey with a halo, but that was a mistake because someone saw him do that and announced that he was gay to the whole class.

Yami grinded his teeth as his reputation was being flushed down the drain.

During lunch time Joey started to talk Yami… "So Yami … do you know why I'm being titled as bisexual?" Joey asked.

Umm… yeah sorta, but I'm not telling you why!

TBC

So this chapter is shorter. But it could be worse!

Cough 900words cough.


End file.
